


Благословение

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [20]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Changeling - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Portrait, Vorta - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Благословение

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/vmjhzFr/image.jpg)


End file.
